23. Walka o przetrwanie
Chris: Tak! To już ćwierćfinałowe starcie. Została tylko czwórka, gdyż ostatnio pożegnaliśmy Drake’a. Tak więc, nie przedłużając, obejrzyjcie dramatyczne starcie w Wyzwaniach… Totalnej… Porażki!!! Vanessa: Coraz lepiej! Już tak niewiele do finału… Dobrze by było teraz wyrzucić Sami… Ona bez Maxa sobie poradzi, ale Max bez niej będzie rozpaczał i wtedy…finał będzie stał otworem. Hahahaha! Max: Fakt, że zaszedłem tak daleko, świadczy tylko o mojej sile. Chciałbym się znaleźć w finale z Sami… Wtedy byśmy zobaczyli, kto jest tak naprawdę lepszy! Sami: Ćwierćfinał to wciąż za mało dla mnie… Mój plan minimum to półfinał, ale się zobaczy… Claire: Wczoraj było blisko… Boję się, że następnym razem mogę już nie mieć tyle szczęścia i nawet Vanessa tymi swoimi brudnymi sztuczkami mnie nie uratuje… Szczerze, to trochę już zaczynam mieć dosyć jej gierek… Vanessa: Claire może i jest przebiegła, ale umie tyle, co ją nauczyłam. W finale na pewno zgarnę całą pulę! Max: Myślę, że uda mi się pokonać Claire i Vanessę… Chociaż… Ja to się trochę Vanessy boję… Późnym popołudniem przed domkami Max: Coś za spokojnie, nie, dziewczyny? Sami: Taa… Już lada moment wieczór, a tu nie ma zadania… Vanessa: Ja tam się cieszę z dnia wolnego. Claire: Ehh… Oni na pewno coś wykombinowali… Sami: Może i masz rację… Max: Musimy być czujni! Vanessa: Skoro tak mówisz… Chris: I jak tam dzień mija? Sami: Dobrze. Fajnie, że zadania nie było. Chris: No…ale będzie teraz. Vanessa: Teraz? Mogłeś dać w dzień. Chris: Ale to nie byłoby to samo. Vanessa: No to nas wtajemnicz. Chris: Dzisiejszą noc musicie spędzić w lesie. Wszyscy: Co? Claire: A czy tam nie ma niedźwiedzi? Chris: No są… Ale możemy wam zagwarantować, że was nie zjedzą… Co najwyżej… wystraszą… Max: Ja się niedźwiedzi nie boję! Sami: To super! Chris: Będziecie wykonywać zadanie parami. Sami: O! To ja biorę Maxa! Vanessa: No to ja z Claire jesteśmy razem. Chris: Nie tak szybko! Żeby nie było wam za łatwo…dobraliśmy was już wcześniej w pary… Vanessa: O nie! Nie mów, że… Chris: Tak! Max będzie z Claire, a ty z Sami… Vanessa: CO?! NIE ZGADZAM SIĘ!!! Chris: A chcesz wygrać milion? Vanessa: GRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!! Vanessa: Ja p******ę!!! Czy ci p*******i scenarzyści muszą robić wszystko, żeby mnie wkurzyć???!!! Normalnie zaraz w coś walnę!!! Sami: Phi! Vanessa powinna się cieszyć, że jest ze mną w drużynie… Chris: Macie tu ekwipunek, a oto zasady: na mapie macie miejsce, w którym powinniście rozbić namioty. Rano, kiedy dam znak megafonem, że czas wracać. Przegrywa ta drużyna, która dobiegnie druga, bądź opuści las przed świtem. Claire: Trochę się boję… Max: Spoko! Przecież będę cię chronił. Max: Kiedyś, jak rozmawiałem z Drake’em, obiecałem mu, że jak on opuści program, zaopiekuję się Claire. Chris: Nie wolno też nawzajem sobie przeszkadzać! Pamiętajcie, że nad wami cały czas czuwają kamery! To powodzenia i widzimy się rano! Vanessa: Słuchaj… Obie chcemy wygrać, więc postaraj się współpracować… Sami: Jeśli mówiąc „współpracować”, masz na myśli „słuchać się mnie” to ja dziękuję! Vanessa: Och! Ty… Sami: Wiem, że musimy współpracować, ale tak na serio! Żadna z nas nie rządzi! Umiesz tak? Vanessa: Zarzekałam się, że dla miliona zrobię wszystko, więc chyba muszę odpowiedzieć „tak”… Sami: Cieszę się. Zobaczysz jeszcze, że ta współpraca wyjdzie nam na dobre. Vanessa: Tylko bez takich tekstów… To tylko do zadania. Sami: Jasne. Claire: Nie wiem czemu, ale las zawsze mnie przerażał… Max: Nie ma się czego bać. Byłem już na wielu obozach w lesie i znam wszystkie jego tajemnice. Claire: Mam nadzieję… Wciąż rozmyślam o Drake’u… Uważam, że to ja powinnam wylecieć wczoraj… Max: Przesadzasz! Przecież walczyłaś dzielnie. Claire: No tak, ale Drake też. Tylko dla mnie się zatrzymywał i w ogóle… To takie niesprawiedliwe… Max: Ej no, dziewczyno! Przeszłaś dalej i uważasz, że to niesprawiedliwe? Claire: To głupie, ale tak… W ogóle powinnam odpaść już dawno temu… Max: Ale jakoś przeszłaś! Przecież masz duży potencjał! Claire: Wcale nie… To tylko dzięki… A nieważne. Max: Skoro nie chcesz mówić… Wieczorem Vanessa: No to co tam mamy w plecaku? Sami: Parówki… O i kanapki szefa! Vanessa: Daj parówki… Przynajmniej będą ciepłe… Vanessa: Matko! Co to? Sami: Jakieś zwierze… Nie przejmuj się. Vanessa: Wolałabym, żeby żaden bóbr mi nie przeszkadzał w kolacji. Sami: Nie marudź, tylko jedz! Trzeba zaraz iść spać, żeby wstać wcześnie. Vanessa: Hmm… Dobrze kombinujesz… Vanessa: Teraz to zaczynam się bać… Sami: Ale z ciebie strachajło! Vanessa (siedzi tyłem): Chyba masz rację… W końcu Chris mówił, że niedźwiedzie nie atakują ludzi… Sami: NIEDŹWIEDŹ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Vanessa: Przestań! Mówisz tak, żeby mnie wystraszyć! Sami: Nie! Uciekaj! Vanessa: AAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Vanessa: ZAMORDUJĘ CIĘ CHRIS!!! WYSŁAŁEŚ NAS DO LASU Z NIEDŹWIEDZIAMI?! JA P******Ę!!! JAK MOŻNA BYĆ AŻ TAKIM IDIOTĄ?! Chris: Cóż… To nie było miłe… Ale prawdziwe. Sami: Bierz rzeczy i w nogi! Vanessa: Świetnie! Teraz nie mamy gdzie spać! Sami: Ty się lepiej ciesz, że żyjesz! Sami: Chyba zamorduję Chrisa! Gdybym była z Maxem, to byłabym bezpieczniejsza! Chris: Zabawna się robi ta kolejka osób, które zamierzają dokonać mordu na mojej osobie. Hehe. Dobrze, że żartują… Vanessa: No i co k***a jeszcze?! Sami: Przestań przeklinać, bo to ci nic nie da! Chodź! Schowajmy się w jaskini! Vanessa: Och! Ale tam jest obrzydliwie! Sami: Och, zamknij się k***a i właź!!! Vanessa: Widzisz… Ciebie to też dopada… Sami: Skończ już! Może jak przestaniesz mielić ozorem, to jakoś przetrwamy do rana… Śpij! Vanessa: Dobra… Claire: Zimno mi… Max: Masz! Weź mój koc. Nie wiem, co bym powiedział Drake’owi, gdybyś się przeziębiła… Claire: Oj, nie przesadzaj… Claire (przerażona): Co to? Max: A żebym ja wiedział… Claire: O nie!!!!!!! Uciekajmy!!!! Max: Żartujesz? Claire: Nie! On nas rozszarpie! Max: Widywałem większe. I pokonywałem większe… Niedźwiedź: Grrooarr!!! Claire (zasłania oczy): Och! Nie mogę na to patrzeć! Niedźwiedź, który kieruje się instynktem, zamierza plądrować ich namiot i zapasy. Nie zdąża jednak, gdyż atakuje go Max. Max (walcząc): Nie dam ci odebrać…….nam…..żarcia! Claire (spogląda): Max! Max: Zaraz wymięknie! I rzeczywiście – niedźwiedź, zauważywszy, że Max skutecznie broni swojego terytorium, ucieka. Claire: Max, udało ci się! Max: A jak! Obiecałem Drake’owi i dotrzymam obietnicy! Claire: Teraz już rozumiem, czemu Drake uważa cię za przyjaciela… Max: Serio? Za przyjaciela? Claire: No a myślałeś, że kim jesteś dla niego? Max: No… Nie sądziłem, że takim na serio przyjacielem… Claire: Drake jest naprawdę fajnym gościem… Cieszę się, że oboje jesteśmy dla niego bliscy… Max: Heh, no… Dobranoc… Claire: Dobranoc… Nie prześpijmy pobudki… Tymczasem Vanessa: Śpisz? Sami: Nie… Widzę, że ty też nie… Vanessa: Nie mogę zasnąć… Denerwuję się… Sami: Ty? A niby czym? Vanessa: No wiesz… Musimy wygrać to zadanie… Tak bardzo się boję, że zaśpię, że nie mogę iść spać. Sami: Hehe. Ja tak samo. Vanessa: Trochę nas łączy… Sami: Skoro już nie śpimy… Mogę ci zadać jedno pytanie? Vanessa: Ehh.. Penie mi nie dasz spokoju, więc dawaj… Sami: Czemu jesteś taka wredna? Vanessa: Chcesz mnie wkurzyć? Sami: Nie… Jestem tylko ciekawa, dlaczego jesteś taka nieufna wobec nikogo i ostrożna. Vanessa: Och, ja… Sami: Nie wierzę, że osoba może się sama taką stać… Masz jakieś problemy rodzinne? Vanessa: Nie twoja sprawa! Sami: Chciałam tylko pomóc… Vanessa: Nie zrozumiałabyś… Sami: W porządku… Masz… Vanessa: Mój naszyjnik? Myślałam, ze go zgubiłam, gdy uciekaliśmy przed niedźwiedziem… Sami: Ryzykowałam, ale stanęłam i go podniosłam. Zauważyłam, że jest dla ciebie cenny… Vanessa: Jak to? Sami: W środku masz zdjęcie z ojcem… Vanessa: Ehh… Skoro już jesteś taka wścibska, to mój ojciec wyjechał pięć lat temu i nie wrócił… To wszystko, co mi po nim zostało… Sami: Nie musisz wyżywać się na innych za to… Vanessa: Wiem, ale… Tak odreagowuję… Sami: Nie mów mi, że nie masz żadnej przyjaciółki, której mogłabyś się wyżalić… Vanessa: Nie… Żadna nie chciała……się ze mną…..przyjaźnić… Sami: Wiesz… Gdybyś była trochę może milsza… To ja mogłabym być… Vanessa (ukrywająca łzy): Ty?! Przecież wiesz, że cię nie lubię. Sami: Ale zobacz, ile nas łączy! Obie zawsze walczymy do końca, radzimy sobie w trudnych sytuacjach… Przemyśl to… Vanessa: Może i masz rację… Ej, Sami… Sami: Co? Vanessa: Jesteś spoko… Nad ranem, koło 7 Chris (przez supergłośny megafon): Pobudka! Natychmiast stawić się w obozie! Sami: Wstawaj Van! Już czas! Vanessa: Czekaj… Sami: Jak chcesz… Ja idę! Vanessa:Ej, no co ty! Beze mnie nie wygrasz! Sami: Ty też nie! Vanessa: Kurde! Ma mocne argumenty! Max (w biegu): Pospiesz się! Sami i Vanessa na pewno już prowadzą! Claire (zwalnia): Nie daję rady… Mówiłam ci, że… Max: Och, daj spokój! Sama też byś dała radę! Claire: Może i masz rację… Na placu głównym Chris: Strasznie wolno im to idzie… Taki jestem śpiący… O! Oto biegną! Chris: Oto dwie waleczne kobiety! Dzielnie współpracujące w drodze do zwycięs… Ale co to? Max: Wybacz Sami! Chris: Ale finisz!!! Max jesteś urodzonym zwycięzcą! Max: Och przestań… Vanessa: To niemożliwe!!! Ja miałam wygrać!!! Sami: Spokojnie! To tylko gra… Vanessa: Och! Chris (do Maxa i Claire): Mam też nagrodę dla jednego z was – podwójny głos! Max: Oddam go Claire. Wierzę, że zrobi z niego użytek. Vanessa: Nie wygrałam, trudno… Jest jeden plus z tej sytuacji… Dzięki podwójnemu głosowi Claire, Sami na pewno wyleci! Sami: No cóż… Max okazał się lepszy… Nie będę się złościć, jak dziś odpadnę… Ceremonia przy ognisku Chris: Wow! Dzisiaj naprawdę zobaczyłem kawał niezłej rywalizacji! Zwycięsko wyszli z niej Max i Claire, którzy otrzymują pianki! Chris: Drogie panie… Dla jednej z was czas na wyspie dobiegł końca… A piankę półfinalistki otrzymuje…………………………………..Sami!!! Vanessa: CO?! Żądam ponownego przeliczenia głosów!!! Chris: Ale po co? Vanessa: Przecież to jakaś pomyłka!!! Chris: Nie ma żadnej pomyłki. Przegrałaś dokładnie 1-4. Vanessa: 1-4?! CLAIRE!!! Jak mogłaś?! Przecież ci pomagałam! Beze mnie nie zaszłabyś tak daleko!!! Claire: Mylisz się. Po rozmowie z Maxem uwierzyłam, że mnie samą na to stać, a ty musisz posługiwać się innymi ludźmi. Dlatego przegrałaś… Vanessa: Ha! Nie przegrałam! Nie odejdę stąd!!! Chris: No nie no… Kolejna… Szefie! Vanessa: Puszczaj mnie ty mięśniaku!!! Pozwę cię za naruszanie mojej przestrzeni osobistej!!! MC: Ta… Na pewno… Vanessa: Zapłacisz mi za to Claire!!! Wszyscy już nie żyjecie!!! Słyszycie???!!!... Kategoria:Wyzwania Totalnej Porażki